


Ecstatic

by ZeroGRaven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGRaven/pseuds/ZeroGRaven
Summary: Miles has been feeling a bit down on himself as the New Spider-Man. Thankfully, Peter's always around for his friends.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ecstatic

**Author's Note:**

> With the release of Marvel's Spider-Man Miles Morales for the Playstation, I wanted to make a small one-shot for him. Seeing Miles get a lot of recognition is just really awesome and I'm looking forward to playing this game.

**Somewhere in Brooklyn...**

Miles Morales sat atop the edge of a building. The sleek of his black and upper red patterned suit reflecting the sunset. He has been a bit down for the past few days. He's gained these powers for the past three months and it's bizarre to where he's fitting at as the new "Spider-Man" of New York City. It freaked him out. In a good kinda way, of course.

Though, he was thankful to have a good mentor around. With Peter Parker around, he wasn't sure what'd he do. Despite all the confusion he's got from his abilities, he raised himself to new heights of greatness. Figuratively and Literary! He never had thought he would do any of these stunts!

Though, lately, he's been feeling a little bit slow on his patrols around the streets. It wasn't like him to act like this. There were a few encounters with his enemies who were way too close to successfully winning. Miles knows for sure that he could act much quicker on this and he wasn't sure how far he was gonna go. He's been having some self-doubts. Miles isn't sure i

Speaking of him, he had just arrived lowering his webbing to him. The red and blue suit he wore has been an-

"Hey, Miles! How's it hanging?" Peter punned as he lowered his webbing down and sat down next to him. "That's why it's funny." Seeing that everything was okay for the clearing, he lifted his mask off and smiled. "Been trying to reach ya on your phone. Had me a bit worried and sort of used your spider-tracker."

Miles jumped from that and hurried into his pocket "Oh, jeez. Sorry about that, my phone wasn't on. I forgot about that, my bad..." As he looked over his notifications and sighed in relief as he didn't miss a call from his mother.

Miles shooked his head and smirked, "So... How'd did the spar go with Jessica?"

The other Spider-Man gave a low chuckle, "Oh, pft... The usual. It was a pretty close match-up. It's pretty hard to catch up to her cause she can just fly all over the place, but other than that, she did pretty well!"

"Cool! Cool." Miles mumbled, with silence filling the air for almost a minute between.

Just from the way his friend has been acting lately, he figured this was a good time as any. Peter cleared his throat, "Is something going on.."

"No. What makes you say that?"

Peter shrugged, "It's just the way you were frowning a bit too long across that grocery store. Also, because of you sort of keeping quiet to yourself."

Miles nervously sighed from that, "Well... Okay. I mean- Not really. I mean it's sorta... Kinda... I don't know..."

"Hey, it's alright. We don't have to talk about it if you want. I'll respect that." Peter gave small smile to him, "Though, It helps if you do."

After a long moment too himself, Miles let an unsettling exhale, "Okay, yeah... There is."

"Has anything happened?" Peter asked in worry.

"No. Nothing bad happened... I just felt like..." Miles shrugged his arms, "I feel like I've been so left on many things... Like I'm so far behind on your level. I know, you've been showing me the ropes and all, I get that but..." He scratched his neck in frustration, "I don't know, man. I just... I just don't think I can be up to everyone's expectations... Yours too..." He said sadly.

Peter laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Woah, hey, easy there... You don't have to put yourself like that. It happens to everybody." He took a deep breath and exhaled, "You know, Miles, I felt the same thing when I became like this. It took a lot of thinking and a bit of a push. There were a lot of things that were going on that I couldn't let pass by. So I just stepped up. It took almost a month of finding the crime gangs. There were a lot of things I'd wish I'd done differently, but that just how it goes... Looking at where your at, you're doing pretty great! You've helped out by taking out those Mafia members while I was away with Avengers remember?"

"Yeah... I just got lucky."

"Pft, Dude! You can Shock Blast people into next month and you can turn invisible. How's that not impressive enough? You have no idea how many times I've broken so many bones and collateral damage I've done. Believe me, it was hard to pull off some sleep."

Miles smiled at that, "'Huh... Yeah, I guess your right." He sighed, "It's pretty difficult to control sometimes..."

"Eh, you'll get better at it. That's basically how these things work. Especially in movies, ya know?"

Miles softly pushed him for that, "Yeah, whatever dude."

"Hey, I mean it though. You're a good person, Miles." Peter said, "I want you to be better than me. Though, don't do it just for me. Do it for everyone. Kay?"

"Really?"

"Heck yeah. You've got it all. It only takes a great mind." Peter said as he tapped his forehead.

"Thanks..." Miles nodded to that, "You ever think I can meet them? The Avengers?"

"We can meet them whenever you want! They'll like you."

"Heh, awesome..."

Peter let out a small sigh and smiled, "It's still crazy to think I'm not the only one anymore... I've been doing this for three years on my own." He looked towards him, "I'm thankful that you're here with me."

"Heh, alright, alright... Gonna get me all teared up and stuff. The same goes for you too. I couldn't have done this without you."

"You're my friend Miles. We're all in this together." Peter shrugged, "In a weird, Spider-Family kinda way."

"Yup..."

Peter rose up from his feet and slid his mask over, "Alright, enough of the corny conversation. The gang and I are gonna eat out. Peni will get to choose where we eat at. Wanna join us?"

Miles stood up and wore his mask as well, "Sure! And that's a relief... Flash's choice of food is a bit of a handful on my money."

"Trust me... I don't know where he gets it from. Though, I can't say the same for Gwendy, though! She's practically driving my wallet off too, heh." A idea struck and he smirked behind his mask. Peter tapped his friends arm, "Hey, wanna race? Last one there gets to pay for everyone's plates!"

"Oh, you're so on!" Miles said as he squinted his lenses together in focus.

"Alright... Ready... Set- what- Hey!" Peter said as he noticed Miles taking off and swung, saluting him at the same time in a taunting manner.

"Try and keep up old man!"

Peter laughed and hurriedly shot a web strand and chased after him, "Dude, I'm like only four years older than you!"

"Ha, still older!"

The Two Spider-Men laughed as they swung around the different districts in New York. Peter and Miles were alike in many ways. They have faced many hardships and redeemed themselves. They were good-hearted, courageous, brave, and resourceful. They were like each other's reflections.

Some people in New York have even thought out the dynamic duo were even close as brothers.


End file.
